


Pression de Cabine

by qinipo



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur is great with kids, Babysitting, Martin is the captain, Nobody speaks french, disney land, or do they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinipo/pseuds/qinipo
Summary: As MJN is stranded in France, Arthur is left to take care of a bunch of posh children. How will he manage to entertain them without getting them all into trouble?Well, easy.Disneyland is just a busride away, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Before you start reading, I want to say, I didn't write this- a friend of mine did for a fic exchange I'm doing with her. She doesn't have an ao3 account, so I published it for her.  
> Her tumblr is sleepingreader.tumblr.com, and I really recommend you all to follow her! She's hilarious and her cosplay is amazing.
> 
> Also, we both don't speak French, so the few French parts in the fic are put through google translate.  
> Have a nice day and I hope you'll love the fic as much as I did ^-^!

“For the LAST BLOODY TIME. I don’t SPEAK BLOODY FRENCH! Je ne parlais pas français, monsieur! Pas. De. Français. Now. Fix. The. Oil. Filter.” Carolyn was now shouting at the French ground crew, who found it all rather funny.

“Hahaha! Vous êtes vraiment drôle! Vous continuez à dire que vous ne pouvez pas parler le français, mais nous entendons tous combien vous êtes bons! Maintenant, je vous en prie, madame.”

“Don’t worry, Carolyn, I’m sure that Martin is simply splendid in French.” The slow drawl of Douglas cut through Carolyn’s thoughts.

As Martin started to say something, Carolyn immediately interrupted him

“Of course Martin is not good in French, we have all heard that silly accent he uses. Now, stop playing around, Douglas, and do something.”

“That I would, Carolyn, but, as you well know, I don’t speak French.”

 

“Don’t worry, kids, I’m sure Douglas will think of something really clever!” Arthur’s enthusiastic voice was somehow comforting for the kids, really rather rich posh and loud kids who go to a posh school and have school outings to Paris by blooming plane. And then, of course, the plane had stopped. It didn’t crash, but it didn’t start either. So now, Carolyn, Douglas, Martin and Arthur were stuck on a very hot Parisian airport, in the last summer days of September, while Carolyn tried to negotiate with the ground crew, Martin tried his best to help, being constantly dismissed by Carolyn, and Douglas went to find a bar which served happy hour at ten in the morning.

That left Arthur with 12 posh children from the ages 12-14, all of whom were getting bored. The children were beginning to discuss going back into Paris, back to the hotel, anything, when suddenly Arthur asked the leaving Douglas something.

“Douglas, wasn’t Disneyland somewhere around here?”

Douglas looked perplexed. Usually Arthurs geographic memory was limited to interesting animals on the destination.

“Why, yes, Arthur. Only a short bus ride away, I’d think. Sadly, we don’t have any money to go. I’m sure we can go another time. Wanna come to the bar with me? I’m sure they have something without strawberries.”

“Oh, no thank you, Douglas. Wouldn’t want to intervene in your clever-plan-thinking! We’ll just… Wait here until you’re done. Yes. It’s gonna be brilliant!”

As Douglas walked away, a 13 year-old narrowed his eyes.

“Mr. Arthur, the Captain said you don’t have any money..”

“He’s not the Captain, I am the captain.” Martin interjected, shouting over his shoulder. “Now, Carolyn, if you’d just…”

“Martin. Code Red.” Carolyn snapped, and went back to shouting at French people. Martin turned on his heel, and left to find Douglas.

 

“As the First officer, then, said… You don’t have any money for Disneyland, right?”

“Nope! Sorry ‘bout that, kids. I’m sure we’ll get some for next time!”

“Yes, yes. You don’t have any money… But we do.”

The entire group of kids started talking all at once. And then, suddenly, it was agreed that they would all go to Disneyland, with them all chipping in for Arthur, so he could come as Responsible Adult. Even Carolyn was happy to have the rowdy posh kids out of her hair and general space, but told the oldest of the children to keep an eye on Arthur, make sure he doesn’t eat any strawberries or dragonfruit.

 

And so it came to pass that Arthur and 12 kids were in the bus all set for Disneyland.

Once they had passed the gate, all the posh kids suddenly turned into… normal kids. The first thing they did was get souvenirs for all of them. The posh kids saw that Arthur was about as excited, maybe even more than them, so they decided to sometimes chip in and get him some stuff and food. They all went out of the souvenir shop wearing Mickey Mouse hats, and cheerfully got in line for the Caroussel. Arthur declared everything in Disneyland “BRILLIANT” from the design of Space Mountain to the garbage man who cheerfully picked up thrash.

Luckily, all of the children were tall enough for the big rollercoasters, and they all seemed adrenaline junkies, riding Space Mountain 3 times in a row, then running on together with Arthur, to It’s A Small World. The kids didn’t like that one much, even Arthur said it “was okay”. Arthur’s favorite was the flying Dumbo attraction, “Because you get to fly Dumbo!” The Alice in Wonderland maze was also a favourite of the somewhat smaller children, and everyone loved the Tower of Terror. They had hot dogs and candy apples. Arthur very cleverly kept a head count, and amazingly, no one got lost.

 

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Carolyn came to see her pilots for a quick lunch, and mentioned that Arthur had gone to Disneyland. When she had gone, Douglas looked at Martin in the way that suggested a new game.

“Okay, which one?” Martin asked.

“Disney movies, but the last letter of the first has to be the first letter of the second.”

“Nice one. Want to start?”

“Lion King”

“Great Mouse Detective”

“Enchanted”

“Oh, I liked that one.. Erm..”

…..

 

The sun was setting, and the pilots were still playing, now on their 27th virgin cocktail. Martin was rather fond of a pineapple-mango-raspberry one, while Douglas preferred virgin Mojito’s.

“Hercules”

“S… S… Erm… Sword in the stone!” Martin answered.

“Enchanted… No wait, I already said that one. You… Win." Douglas sighed, while Martin gloated. "Shall we go back, see if Carolyn has made progress?” Douglas asked.

“Yes, let’s.” Martin stood up, and took his hat from the table. Together they walked back to GERT-I. Against all probability, Carolyn had had no progress with the ground crew. 

Arthur and the kids were already back inside the plane, taking a long nap from their time at Disney.

 

“Mind if I try, Carolyn?” Martin asked, stepping forward. Douglas raised his eyebrows.

“Martin, I’m sure they can’t understand English with a French accent, either. But, what the hell.” Carolyn said. 

Douglas shrugged. “This will be fun” he said, a smile beginning to appear on his face.

 

“Excusez-moi monsieur. Mon patron ne parle pas le français, mais ce qu'elle essaie de dire, c'est que notre avion ne démarrera pas, et si vous pouvez le réparer, ce serait formidable. Je pense personnellement que ce pourrait être le filtre à huile. Pourriez-vous la changer?” Martin said, talking to the ground crew. As Douglas lost his smile, the ground crew got a big smile on their faces and immediately began to work.

 

Arthur and the kids woke up when the plane started. He made his way to the front of the plane and looked bleary-eyed at the two pilots.

“Ah, Arthur,” Douglas said, turning on the “Fasten Seatbelt” sign. “How was Disneyland?”

“BRILLIANT,” Arthur said. “So you did something clever, then?”

“No,” Douglas said. “Martin did something clever.”

“Oh, well done, skip!” Arthur cheered.

“Yes, “Skip” How do you know French?” Douglas asked.

“Well, since our trip to Qikiqtarjuaq I sort of took French classes… I didn’t want that to happen again. You know, ‘Le Bear Polar’?” Martin said, blushing almost as red as his hair. 

“As you heard, Arthur, Martin did something clever.” Douglas said.

“BRILLIANT!” Arthur said.


End file.
